


stargazing

by TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair, Fluff, Happy Birthday Juzo Sakakura, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	stargazing

"It seems strange that the stars still exist, doesn't it?" Kyosuke muses, staring into the sky. White dots litter the black expanse of night, lending credence to the moniker "Milky Way." And truly, Kyosuke thinks, he's never seen  _anything_ as beautiful as the stars dotting the pitch-black night.

Well, there might be  _one_ thing.

His gaze slides to his boyfriend - Juzo, who stares up into the sky with a similar expression of wonder. It's wonderful to see him smile, even if it is just a faint wisp of one. 

After all, happy moments are few and far between in this despair-ridden world, so why not seize the moment?

"I dunno," Juzo mumbles, crimson eyes filled with starlight. "The way I see it, all of these things burned out years ago. We're just lookin' at some ghosts."

"How pessimistic," Kyosuke notes. "Doesn't that just mean that there are hundreds of other stars we can't see yet?"

Juzo lets out a huff, hands clenching into fists. "It's always  _before_ or  _after_. Never  _now_."

"...I'm alright with the now," Kyosuke replies, moving his hand just enough to cover Juzo's. The other man flushes a barely imperceptible shade of crimson, ducking his head instinctually.

"...well, you shouldn't be," Juzo mumbles. "I mean,  _fuck_ , we're sittin' on the roof of a bombed-out building, and we're only  _up here_ because there's a screaming hoard of crazies downstairs."

"That's looking at the bad sides," Kyosuke states, and he's rewarded by Juzo sliding slightly closer. "Think about it this way. I get to go stargazing with my boyfriend  _while_ avoiding a hoard of 'crazies', as you so eloquently called them, and we're seeing a view not a lot of people get to see. That sounds pretty good to me."

Juzo hums assent, and Kyosuke feels the other man's fingers wind around his own. He resists the instinctual urge to flinch - some old habits die hard, thanks to his ultra-conservative family - and tightens his own grip.

" _Damn_ ," Juzo laughs, a small smile crossing his face. "Rallying the troops, huh? Guess I shouldn't-a expected anything less from the SHSL Student Council President."

"Well, I know how much you like my speeches," Kyosuke replies, and Juzo shoots him a sly smirk. 

"Still can't believe  _you_ were the one to make the first move," Juzo huffs, sliding closer yet again. Kyosuke is hyper-aware of the fact that _their shoulders are touching_ but tries to shake it off.

"You're not exactly subtle, Juzo."

The other man smiles, most likely due to Kyosuke's use of his given name rather than the not-so-subtle jab. "Though  _damn_ , I nearly passed out when you asked me out."

"Hmm?" Kyosuke hums, and Juzo nods in response.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it this way. I didn't even know if you liked guys, and I thought it could be a big joke. Because, seriously, when  _the_ Kyosuke Munakata walks up to you and asks you out... I mean, fuck, you have  _no idea_ how intimidating you are."

"I wasn't intimidating," Kyosuke states, and Juzo laughs in response. 

"Kinda were," his boyfriend teases. "Though at least  _I_ was the one to tell everyone we were going out."

"You could have done it when Chisa  _wasn't_ asking me on a date," Kyosuke mumbles. "She was pretty..."

"Well, it's not like I plan to lose you anytime soon," Juzo huffs, leaning over to rest his head on Kyosuke's shoulder. "Not to Chisa, or to the hoard of screaming crazies down there."

"We need a better name for them," Kyosuke decides. "How about... the Despair-Infected?"

"That makes them sound like they're sick," Juzo snorts, before his expression morphs to one of quiet contemplation. "...fuck, that actually works. Well, how about MonoMinions?"

"They're not bears, Juzo."

"But they're minions. Of Monokuma."

Kyosuke smiles, laying his head atop Juzo's as he listens to the other man's rant. ("How about we name them all Makoto Naegi? That way I can punch that hope-loving bastard in the face over and over.") It's strangely calming, and a strange sort of normalcy.

"Hey, Kyosuke?"

He's startled back into reality by Juzo leaning away, a sort of dark contemplation evident on his features. 

"Hm?" Kyosuke asks, concern flashing in his gaze.

"Aren't you glad we're together?"

Juzo's crimson eyes - again filled with starlight - stare into the moon, the question still hanging in the air. 

_Honestly, if he has to ask..._

"Of course I am," Kyosuke replies, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's broad back. "Every single day."

Juzo smiles, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Kyosuke's forehead. "Good. So am I."

Kyosuke inwardly rolls his eyes, slightly irritated with Juzo's dodging. "Get over here."

Before Juzo can protest, Kyosuke yanks him into a kiss, wrapping one arm around the other man's neck. "Do you  _really_ need to ask?" he asks after a few moments, pulling back just enough to catch his breath.

"Nope," Juzo hums, leaning in to steal another. 

After a few moments, they separate, staring deep into each other's eyes. Kyosuke interlaces his fingers with Juzo's, leaning forwards so their foreheads touch.

"...this is weird as fuck, Kyosuke," Juzo mumbles.

The white-haired man lets out a non-committal hum, still refusing to budge.

"Well, if we're going to stay like this, I'm gonna tell you what I've been thinking about."

Juzo gestures to the sky, pointing at a mass of stars. "See that one?"

"...there are around fifty stars there, Juzo."

"The  _brightest_ one," Juzo huffs.

Kyosuke scans the sky, unsure of exactly what Juzo could be referring to. "...the North Star?"

"Exactly," Juzo replies, reaching up to cup Kyosuke's face in his hands. "You're my North Star, Kyosuke. Because no matter what, you'll always lead me home."

"That is ridiculously cheesy," Kyosuke whispers.

"I  _know_ ," Juzo mutters. "But I had to say it- mph!"

He's cut off by Kyosuke pressing his lips to his, gratitude and joy reflecting in the other man's gaze.

"You are the  _kindest_ and  _most adorable_ man I have ever met, Juzo Sakakura," Kyosuke whispers, and Juzo flushes deep red.

"D-Don't say things you don't mean-"

"I  _do_ mean it," Kyosuke insists. "I mean  _every word_ of it. And I'll repeat it until you realize that."

"...I really want to kiss you right now?"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Kyosuke asks, before seemingly thinking better of it. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Juzo starts to laugh, and Kyosuke can't help but smile. To him, each and every moment with his boyfriend is as precious and irreplaceable as each star in the sky.


End file.
